ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop (Earth-75)
Goop 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from Viscosia in ''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. Appearance Goop resembles his various incarnations in the Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. While his color scheme is mostly unchanged, his slime is more detailed and upon close inspection, small organs such as his mitochondria are visible. His Anti-Gravity Projector is darker and parts are covered in rust, with the lights on it flickering. As a result, tiny parts of Goop's body will fall of occasionally. Goop has the following skins in the game: ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''Goop (Default) Goop's appearance in ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Omniverse ''Goop Goop's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked by purchasing it in Argit's Pawn Shop. Omniverse ''Negative Goop Negative Goop's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked upon completion of Goop's Challenge Ladder. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Goop hails from the world of Viscosia, a planet with an ever changing landscape. Fittingly, Goop possesses the power to change his size and shape, assuming various forms. He is able to project slime and even render it acidic. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop can fly and his strength is increased. Goop is quite a malleable choice for both beginners and expert players. Special Moves * '''Slime Ball: Goop forms balls made out of slime and launches them at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Acid Hose. Goop will spray the opponent with a continuous stream of acidic slime, causing Acid DoT for 5 seconds. * Watch Where You Step: Goop turns into a pile of slime, moving toward the opponent, trapping their feet in slime and impaling their abdomen with sharp tendrils. ** The enhanced version is called Acid Pool. Goop generates tentacles that drag the opponent towards the pile, which has now been rendered acidic, inflicting Acid DoT for 3 seconds. * Gift Wrapping: Goop assumes a thick rope-like shape and ensnares the opponent by wrapping himself around them multiple times, tightening his grip until their bones snap. ** The enhanced version is called Acid Bath. Goop will completely engulf the opponent and turn his slime acidic, causing Acid DoT for 3 seconds. * Here, Boy, Catch!: Goop grabs his Anti-Gravity Projector and tosses it at the opponent like a frisbee, lodging itself at their torso. When the animation ends, the Anti-Gravity Projector will immediately reappear above Goop. ** The enhanced version is called Fell For It. Upon launching his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop will slide below the opponent, causing them to slip and fall. * Heli-Spin: Goop levitates above the ground and spins his legs like a helicopter's blades, striking the opponent multiple times. ** The enhanced version is called Fatal Crash. Goop will enlarge his fists and punch the opponent to the ground with such force that they will jump back up, allowing Goop to follow with a juggle. * Amorphous: Goop turns into a less coherent shape, also gaining access to a few new moves. This move must be activated when Goop has been grabbed by the opponent, which will allow him to slither away, essentially dodging the attack. ** Torpedo Dash: Goop assumes a torpedo shape, dashing at the opponent and knocking them back. *** The enhanced version is called Bombs Away. After his initial charge, Goop will fly above the opponent and assault them with acid bombs, dealing Acid DoT for 3 seconds. ** Gelatinous Jello: Goop poses heroically, seemingly leaving himself open for an attack. However, upon being hit by a melee attack, the opponent's arms will get stuck inside him. *** The enhanced version is called You're Pathetic!. Goop will taunt the opponent with an evil laugh, turn his slime acidic, causing Acid DoT for 2 seconds, then kicks the opponent away with an outstretched leg. * Mouth Washer: Goop grabs the opponent, lifts them up, then spits acidic slime on their mouth, before punching them away with a giant fist formed from his torso. * Ultimate Move-Why Are You Killing Yourself?: Goop blasts the opponent in the face with slime. As soon as they get it off, Goop enters the opponent's body and they begin to suffocate. The Anti-Gravity Projector goes above the opponent's head and moves up, forcing the opponent to levitate. It then begins to move erratically, smashing them across the stage, also making the opponent punch themselves. Upon landing, the opponent grabs their stomach in pain and gurgles, vomiting parts of Goop's body. Eventually, Goop reforms himself and stares at the opponent, who is ready to pass out. He gently taps their forehead and they are knocked down. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000